


I Love You

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealously, Mention of Death, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Heyy if you’re taking requests would you be able to do a Clyde x reader where you have a really bad crush on him but you’re friends and he asks for dating advice and eventually starts going out with this girl and it breaks your heart so you keep your distance finally realising that he doesn’t like you but he can’t understand why you aren’t talking to him anymore? Sorry if that sounds weird.





	I Love You

Your phone rings and a smile breaks down your face when you see the name of the contact who’s calling you.

“Hello?” you answer.

“(Y/N),” Clyde says at the other side of the line. “Are you busy?”

“No,” you lie as you push away the papers from the kitchen table. You were doing a little work from the office but nothing that needs your attention urgent.

“Good,” he says. “Because I need your help.”

You get up from the chair and say:

“What’s up?”

“I need ya’ to help me to pick a shirt.” The tone of urgency in his voice is notorious. Meanwhile, you smile that he thought about you for such a simple task.

“Sure, do you want me to come over there and help you?”

“That’d be great.”

“Alright, see ya’ in five.”

You hang up and run to your bedroom to put on some decent clothes. You’re wearing a stolen t-shirt from Clyde and nothing else. After a few minutes of going through your clothes, you decide to stay on the same t-shirt and just put on a pair of jeans.

You grab the keys of your car and with a goofy smile on your face, excited about seeing your best friend, you walk to your car.

* * *

“Thank God you’re here,” Clyde says as soon as he opens the door. He bends down and picks you up on a bear hug.

“Clyde,” you giggle. You return the hug and take a moment to smell his hair and run your fingers through it.

“I need your help, (Y/N). I’m lost.” He puts you back on the floor and you lament the hug didn’t last any longer.

“Alright,” you say.

“Is that my shirt?” he asks as he sees you.

“Uh?” the question surprises you. “No, of course not.”

“Because it looks a lot like a shirt I lost months ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You try to not smile so he can’t catch you in your lie. “Come, let’s take a view to your closet.”

You and he walk to his bedroom, the door of the closet already open. Clyde sits on the bed and you start to check the clothes he has.

“Why do you need a shirt anyway?” you ask with your back at him.

“I have a date.”

Your hand lightly shakes as you hear his words but since he’s on the bed he can’t notice it.

“A date?” Maybe you heard wrong or it’s a work date.

“Mellie set me up with a chick who goes at the salon. She said she’s perfect for me. Her name is Lindsay,” he explains you.

And never before you’ve hated so much all the Lindsays in the world. And Mellie, too. Because she’s responsible for this date.

“I see,” bitterness invade you and you feel something heavy sitting on your chest. You pick up a random shirt and turn over at Clyde. “This one is fine.”

“Thanks, (Y/N),” he says. He doesn’t notice your change of humor. “I just hope this date goes fine. It’s been a while, ya’ know?”

And of course, you know it. Since you became friends with him he has never talked about other girls, not even the ones who flirt with him at the bar. And you were pretty content with it, sure, you weren’t dating, but at least you were friends. That was enough for you. Until now.

“I’m sure everything will go fine,” you say with your jaw tense. You try not to appear angry or bitter but you can’t help it. So you decide it’s better to leave.

“Where are you going?” Clyde asks when he sees you walk to the door. “I was going to invite you a beer. As a thank you for the help.”

“I lied,” you spit out. “I was busy, I have work to do. Goodbye, Clyde.” You slam the door as you close it and with angry loud steps, you go to your car. Your head begins to hurt because of the effort you were doing to not cry.

You turn on the car and when you’re far away, you curse out loud:

“Son of a bitch.”

But what makes you the most furious is that he’s not guilty of anything. He’s a single adult man, pretty handsome, with his own business and he has every right to go out with women. But why not with you? you think and your heart beats in pain. Why can’t he notice you’re perfect for each other?

Now more than ever, it’s obvious that your feelings for him are worthless because he doesn’t feel the same.

“But why?” you say out loud. One single tear escapes down your eye.

You grip your hands around the steering wheel and try to focus on the road. The radio is turned off so you can hear your sniffs and sobs.

“Fucking Logan…”

* * *

Three days have passed and your anger has decreased. You decide to give Clyde another chance, after all, he doesn’t know anything about the crush you have for him.

You get down from your car, that you previously parked on the parking lot of the Duck Tape bar. You hang your purse on your shoulder and walk to the entrance.

The first thing that receives you are the typical clients drinking beer and eating nachos and boneless. You faintly smile at the familiar image, then you turn at your right and what you find leaves your heart destroyed.

Right on your usual spot, the same stool where you use to sit when you come to visit your friend, there’s a brunette in tight jeans and a crop top.

Clyde is at the other side of the bar and he’s pouring some booze on a glass for her, while he smiles and nods at what she’s saying.

Suddenly, your limbs freeze and you stay on your spot. There’s a sharp pain in the middle of your chest as you can’t take your eyes off of them.

So this how it is. This is how you lose the love of your life. At the hands of some brunette chick with a great ass.

“No…” you mumble and tears threaten to pour out of your eyes.

For a fraction of second, Clyde lifts his gaze and bumps with yours. His smile erases completely and he stares at you, like asking you what you’re doing here.

But you don’t want to give explanations so you do what you only think of. Escape. You turn around and run outside. As you open the door of your car, you return your gaze to the bar, with the stupid childish hope that Clyde is outside, looking for you.

But of course, he’s not. He’s too busy with a certain girl. And with the feeling you left your heart at the bar, you start your car and go away.

* * *

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Ya’ can’t ignore me!” Clyde yells as he chases you at the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

It has passed two weeks and you’ve been ignoring his texts and calls. You came to the store to buy more food for your depression and you didn’t think he would chase you until here.

“(Y/N)!” he yells again. This time angry.

“What?” you yell back at him and stop walking. “What do you want? Are you stalking me?”

“What? No!” he exclaims. “You’ve been ignoring me, I wanna know why.”

“You have no idea, do you?” you spit out to him. You’re on the phase where you hate him with all your heart.

“Have idea of what?” He frowns.

You narrow your eyes at him and this time you feel no tears coming out. It’s like after all the crying alone in your house, you’re dry.

“You went on a date with another girl when I have a crush on you! You hurt me!” you scream, not caring if other people are staring. “You hurt me, Clyde Logan!” You approach him to slap him on the chest.

“What?” He steps back thanks to your hits.

You pass at his side, decide to leave. But before you do, you scream:

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

And Clyde can say no more because out of nowhere a car appears and runs you over, throwing you to the pavement several feet away.

“(Y/N)!” Clyde runs to your side. “Oh my God, (Y/N).”

The driver of the car that hit you approaches both of you with panic written all over his face.

“Call an ambulance!” Clyde roars and the man only nods and takes out his phone.

“Clyde,” you say on a thread of a voice. Your jaw is shaking and you feel as if life is slipping away from you.

“Don’t speak, sssh,” he tries to calm you. He ignores the weird angle your right leg is bent and how your bleeding from your head.

“I need… I need to tell you something,” you murmur and lift your shaking hand to run your fingers through his hair one last time.

“What?” he asks you with eyes filled with hot tears.

“I love you.” You confess it right before you pass out and right before the ambulance arrives.

As the paramedics put you on a stretcher and lift it to the ambulance, Clyde stays standing up, seeing how they take you.

And he’s not the one who was in the accident, but his whole life passes in front of his eyes. All the moments, the jokes, the memories you share, he can see them. And that’s when he knows it. The woman of his life was all this time in front of him and he was too foolish to realize it. And now he doesn’t know if he’s going to lose you.

What if you die without knowing he feels the same way? The doors of the ambulance are closed and the siren starts to sound, meaning it’s an urgency that you get medical help.

“(Y/N)…” he whispers to the air. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Buy me a Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/badbadman/


End file.
